


Misplaced

by eternal_moonie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: A Bonus Mission in The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In Facebook Game: Stefan misplaced Blood Pack, Pen, Rose, Sticks of Firewood at Damon's Room.





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped up in my mind while THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: GET SUCKED IN game on Facebook was still around… so a very long time ago. A HUGE SHAME that they never continued that game because I loved playing it daily.

Title: Misplaced  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
Pairing: Stefan/Damon  
Summary: A Bonus Mission in The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In Facebook Game: Stefan misplaced Blood Pack, Pen, Rose, Sticks of Firewood at Damon's Room.

 

"Are you sure you can't do it for me?" Stefan asked his new friend that he had made here in Mystic Falls.

In fact, everybody loved the newcomer. 

Not sexually, but they were good friends with that person.

Why wouldn't they if that person had Vampire ancestors Jack and Jane who happened to be living here in Mystic Falls as well?

"Sure thing, Stefan, I'm leaving right..." the newcomer when suddenly his phone beeped.

"What is it?" Stefan asked the newcomer while looking concerned. 

The newcomer sighed.

"It's Caroline. She wants me to go to the Crypt and pick up some other supplies. Sorry buddy, you're on your own." The newcomer said.

"But what if I get caught by Damon?" Stefan asked the newcomer.

"I don't know, tell him the truth. You misplaced some items and are ransacking his room to find them. Well, see you around Stefan." 

The newcomer left to take care of Caroline's needs. 

Yeah, a real friend indeed, I can see the appeal of our friends and even his biological vampire parents asking him to help out, Stefan thought to himself.

So he vampsped over to the boarding house and into Damon's room.

He stiffened.

With his vampire hearing Stefan could hear the shower.

Someone was under that shower.

It had to be Damon.

Just a quick search. Stefan thought to himself as he got to work.

He'd finally found the items and was about to return everything to their original places, he sensed him.

"Well, well, well, little brother, I didn't know it was time for the Annual Mystic Falls Sale yet. Did you find some nifty items to sell?" Damon asked his little brother.

Stefan turned around and looked at his brother... whose hair was damp and was partially naked safe for a towel wrapped around his body.

"I was going to restore everything to the way it was. I just misplaced some items."

Damon's brow rose. 

"And you couldn't request help from our newcomer friend?" Damon asked.

"I did! But then he got a text from Caroline saying she needed help with her help request." 

"Really now?" Damon asked as he walked over to where Stefan was standing. 

Along the way his towel slid open and dropped to the ground. 

"Nah, you wouldn't lie about that. You know why little bro? You can't lie. Not to precious Elena, and most of all, not to me." 

He attacked his little brother then by pushing him on the bed. 

They had always loved one another, even before Katherine came into their lives.

It had been a deep secret... and if it had ever gotten out, the Salvatores would have been outcasts.

"How rude of you not to go search through my room already naked, little brother," Damon said out loud as he kissed his brother again and again, even if he loved him, the kisses were anything but passionate.

They were hard, rapid kisses. 

"I knew this would happen, Damon..." Stefan groaned.

Damon ripped Stefan's shirt open so he could touch his body. 

The feeling of his brother's cock against his pants did wonders to Stefan's own cock.

It flared up to full hardon just by that one touch. 

Damon's lips now on his broad muscled chest, going for a pec. 

"Flex it for me, baby bro..." Damon whispered. 

And flex it he did.

Damon's tongue licking said flex. 

"I missed you like this, baby bro," Damon whispered as he continued with freeing Stefan's cock from the confines of his brother's pants and briefs. 

Now he didn't destroy those pieces of clothing.

He just unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs.

"I missed this too, Damon..." Stefan whispered.

Why was I so hesitant to go search for my stuff in Damon's Room at first? he wondered.

Damon heard him wonder about that, but he decided not to answer him.

Damon palmed Stefan's big cock and stroked him.

"You know... what I want... brother..." Stefan moaned out in heat.

He smirked. "Besides Elena?" 

"Yes..." his mouth turned into a pout which was rare. 

Stefan Salvatore never pouted to his older brother. 

Not in this lifetime since they had been much younger anyway. 

"Please..." he whispered in such a soft voice, it must have been choking for him to even get that word out of his mouth like that.

Or maybe it had something to do with feeling his brother's tongue touching his big cock. 

"Say it, little bro..." 

"No..." Stefan groaned. 

"Then you don't get to." 

Minutes went by and there wasn't an answer from either of them.

Well, Damon started to take Stefan's big cock into his mouth to suck and then Stefan replied by groaning. 

"Damon... please give me your cock to suck..." Stefan begged. 

"That wasn't so damn hard unlike your cock, was it, baby bro?" Damon asked as he lay back on the bed sideways so his baby bro could reach him while he resumed with sucking his brother's big hard cock. 

Stefan didn't reply and just focused himself on pleasuring his brother orally. 

There was only silence as the two brothers lost themselves in outsucking the other, discovering who would be the first to break, or cum, so to speak. 

Of course it was Stefan who dumped his cum in Damon's mouth first. 

Damon followed hours later. 

They pulled back and faced eachother again, like what had happened hadn't been real.

"I know what you're going to say, Brother. Do you honestly believe I would ever tell anyone about this?" Stefan asked him.

Damon smirked and affectionately ran his hand through Stefan's hair.

"Just reminding ya, little bro." he said with a big grin.

"Although now I feel inclined to thank our newcomer for reminding us that we once did this more often in the past." Stefan said with an equally big grin.

The End


End file.
